The Battle That No One Won
by ChrysCare
Summary: Each Cybertronian has their battles sometimes they win and sometimes they lose. These are the battles that no one wins. Their foes are what they least expect.
1. Skywarp's Battle

"Skywarp!" Thundercracker yells as he sees the twins moving toward the purple and black seeker. "Warp now!"

Skywarp disappears and reappears a few yards away. Skywarp's scream makes every bot and con stop and stare. The seeker falls to the ground; Starscream and Thundercracker transform and fly toward Skywarp. Ratchet arrives at Skywarp's side first. Red Alert, Optimus Prime and Megatron get to the scene as Starscream and Thundercracker land.

"It hurts!" Skywarp's screams as he clutches his abdomen. Ratchet scans the seeker, frowning at the results.

"Your medic better be able to fix him," Megatron grumbles to the Prime. Ratchet grumbles and pulls out his laser scalpel.

"What do you think you're doing?" Starscream moves closer to stop the medic from hurting his trinemate.

"He has something in his frame," Ratchet glares up at the tri-colored seeker.

"Get it out, get it out, get it out," Skywarp shrieks, flailing his arms and grabbing the medics arm.

"Hold still or I'll miss," Ratchet says, pushing Skywarp flat on the ground, Skywarp stills under the medic's servo. Ratchet opens Skywarp's abdomen.

"What is that?" Megatron asks when he sees the red liquid coating Skywarp's systems.

"That would be the remnants of an avian creature which inhabits this planet," Ratchet says as he pulls a feather from Skywarp's frame. "It appears you warped on a bird."

"The birds are out to get us!" Red Alert screams and runs toward the base to send out a mass alert to all Cybertronians.

"Stop gawking and get it out!" Skywarp screams.

* * *

AN:

Bunny:from tfbunnyfarm on Livejournal

chatter2themax Jul. 8th, 2014

15\. Aerialbot, Seeker, Skyfire, Blades, or any bot that flies goes down in battle. Thanks to the help of a bird(s).

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers


	2. Jazz's Battle

The black and silver solstice sits out in the parking lot sunbathing under the sun. His comm. burst with static, Optimus Prime calls all Autobots to a power plant. Jazz sighs and starts heading to the coordinates. He feels something crawling under his hood and slows for a bit. Nothing. Jazz continues and transforms as the Decepticons start fighting. Jazz feels something scratching and clawing under his plating as a Decepticon comes up to him to fight.

"Hold on a sec, mech," Jazz says and starts jumping in place. He starts dancing to get whatever is in him out. "Ah got somethin' in mah platin'."

"Bomb!" the Decepticon yells immediately running away from the saboteur. The nearby Cybertronians head for cover, Jazz stands there looking confused. A soft thud catches his attention and he watches a chipmunk scurry away from him.


	3. Starscream's Battle

Starscream hovers in root-mode above the battlefield. The Decepticons were winning, finally. The one time Megatron listened to his plan and they were winning. The Autobots keep getting driven back. Starscream smiles until he feels something falling down his helm. His vision turns white and he wipes away the substance. He inspects it on his servo.

Starscream's scream causes everyone to look up, silence fills the area. Starscream's thrusters kick on and he goes tumbling to the ground. He lands at Ironhide's pedes. The red mech sprays the seeker with water to try and clean off the white substance. The Autobots and Decepticons try to hold their laughter in but can't. Starscream glares at everyone around him.

"We'll see how you feel when something from this mudball decides to do something to you," Starscream wipes off the avian waste, more commonly known to humans as bird poop. :Skywarp, I need your help in planning something.:

:Prank?: Skywarp chirps as he looks at Starscream.

:Ooh, can Ah help?: Jazz asks over the Elite Trine's comm. channel.

:How did you get our comm.?: Starscream glares at the black and white mech.

:Head of SpecOps,: Jazz smiles at the seeker.

:Fine,: Starscream says.


	4. Prowl's Battle

Prowl sits on the side of the road, watching for speeders. Something crawls in front of his bumper. Something black and white. A car speeds by, Prowl turns on his lights and pulls out without even checking to make sure whatever the creature was is gone. He catches up to the car when he realizes something is not right. His holoform steps out and he walks up to the other car. The driver of the other car coughs when Prowl steps up to the window.

"Excuse me officer, did you run over something?" the man asks. Prowl frowns and looks at his alt-mode. There was nothing out of place and no evidence of running over anything. Wait that animal that walking in front of him. Maybe that left something behind, but wouldn't he see it?

"No," Prowl says and writes the man a speeding ticket.

Prowl walks into the Autobot base. Jazz coughs as Prowl walks up to him. Every Autobot steps away from him as he passes.

"You stink," Jazz swats the air in front of his nose. Prowl starts glaring at the other Autobot.

"Why, thank you for your view of me," Prowl brushes past Jazz to the Energon dispenser.

"What did you do, get in a fight with a skunk?" Ironhide walks up to the Energon dispenser after Prowl.

"Brig," Prowl points to the rec room door, clearly not in the mood for mechs commenting about him.

"Ooh boy, something sure stinks," Ratchet walks into the rec room. Prowl grumbles and stomps out of the rec room. "What's his problem?"

Optimus Prime steps up to Prowl who stands outside the rec room. Prowl glares at the Prime, inwardly hoping the Prime would have more sense in him that the rest of the army to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Tomatoes," the only thing the Prime says. Prowl stares at the Prime's back as the red and blue mech walks into the rec room. He flinches and slumps against the wall.


End file.
